


10 Moments Between Kudou Shinichi & Kuroba Kaito

by Keitorin



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Crossover, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meme, Past Tense, Romance, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitorin/pseuds/Keitorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten moments between Shinichi and Kaito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Moments Between Kudou Shinichi & Kuroba Kaito

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the meme going around LJ communities. I totally cheated on #4, considering I was already writing a crossover. I was so tempted to just keep writing on some of these! Oh well, the challenge was fun.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. That'd be the awesome Aoyama Goushou's job.

Instructions: _Write 10 different categories of fic, each in 10 words or less._

1\. **Angst:** Shinichi grabbed at air. A hand reached out towards his-

2\. **AU:** Shinichi watched intently as Kuroba Kaito and his horse jumped.

3\. **Crack!fic:** "Open up!" Shinichi complied, and Kaito shoved wedding cake in.

4\. **Crossover:** Shinichi stepped into Nakamori-keibu's home; that's when he saw Kaito.

5\. **First Time:** Kaito breathed against Shinichi's neck and palmed him. Shinichi groaned.

6\. **Fluff:** Kaito grabbed Shinichi's hand, smiled at him: Shinichi smiled back.

7\. **Humor:** Shinichi stepped on Kaitou Kid's cape; Kaitou face-planted. Shinichi smirked.

8\. **Hurt/Comfort:** "It's going to be okay," Kaito breathed into Shinichi's ear.

9\. **Smut:** Shinichi sucked in a breath of air as Kaito licked.

10\. **UST:** Would he be vulnerable when exposed, or composed as ever?

* * *

 **#2:** Horse racing.

 **#4:** Detective Conan/Magic Kaito.


End file.
